With advance of technology, computing devices, particularly mobile computing devices and other small form-factor computing devices, increasingly are becoming more capable and functional. Mobile computing devices are now used for an assortment of functions, including telephony, messaging, web browsing, media playback, image/video capture, and location based services. At the same time, mobile computing devices are generally designed to be small, to enable devices to be used in one hand or carried in a pocket or purse. Thus, there is limited space to provide input/output features for the various functionality that can be incorporated into a device.
Many devices use a display surface as the primary point of interaction with the user. The display surface can be used to present output (e.g. content), and features for enabling input. For example, touch-sensitive displays are typically used to present virtual keyboards and soft-buttons that can receive input from the user. With this in mind, many devices seek to maximize the display surface area of the device.